Battle of the Multiverse (Tv Series)
Battle of the Multiverse Tv Series is a tv series with multiple creators and different animators working on a multi-style show (3-D, Smg4, Plush). The styles are to represent the series. 3-D is also used when the equipment was damaged. Episodes # Mario Meets Patrick Star # Do the Mario - Flipnote # SMF - The Pink SpongeBob Plush # The Goomba Revolution # Bowser's Children 3-6: Lights, Camera, Annoyance # Yoshi, Pac-Man and Kirby # If Cuddles met Mario # Stranger in Super Mario 64 # Shaggy's reveal in Smash # The Hype Train # Nick's SpongeBob SquarePants Plug & Plays: Nicktoons! # SPONGEBOB PLUG N PLAYS (WITH SHREK) # Sonic's Eye Infection" Comic Dub (Comedy) # The Dads of Smash Bros. Make Some Puns # Pacman vs Bowser and Eggman # Pacman and Mario vs Bowser # What I Do On My Spare Time # Ultimate Brawl of Ultimate Destiny # Cristiano Ronaldo CR7 vs PACMAN & SUPER MARIO & SONIC The Hedgehog and friends # Pacman vs Chain Chomp - Monster Pacman # SMG4 vs Jeffy # Ragequit Rabbid (SMG4 Collab Entry) # Pac-Pun 3 # 30 Minutes Or Less # Hungry Hungry Heavy # Big Chungus Among The Fungus # The Dads of Smash Bros Swap Their Kids FULL SERIES + More Family Comic Dubs # Mr. Goodman's Son in Gmod # Animated Pokédex - Pichu # BALDI'S BASICS VS SpongeBob SquarePants with Super Mario Sonic the Hedgehog and Donkey Kong # Steamed Hotels # Da Wae - Da Real Queen # Da wae 4.0 # Pacman vs Sonic # THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS POPSICLE LOOKS CREEPY # Super Star Challenge : Match 2 - "RpG" Boss battle # JUMP UP SUPER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- # BALDI'S BASICS VS MARIO SONIC and DONKEY KONG (Feat PACMAN) # Spongebob Meets Sniper the Strangler: Complete Edition # WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS??? # Patrick Star's Bad Day # Pac-Man and Yoshi # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E01) - Meet the Contestants # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E02) Mario vs Sonic # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E03) Freddy's Pizzeria # Video Game Competition: Mario's Revenge (S01E4) # A Tennis Hangout # The Adventures of Mario, Sonic, and Kirby 1 # BALDI'S BASICS vs SONIC MARIO LUIGI DONKEY KONG and PACMAN ANIMATION # SML Movie: Black Yoshi's House Arrest in Gmod # Pacman vs Sonic the Hedgehog # The Villains Club! # Sonic The Hedgehog (2019) # Super Star Challenge : Match 1 - Race mushroom kingdom # Carl 3-8: The Impossible Test # Pacman and Sonic vs bad guys - Eggman and King K Rooll # BALDI'S BASICS in Mario Kart Animation VS Sonic and All stars cartoon characters #If Rabbids Invade Pokémon #Nintendo Chronicles part 1 #Cuddles drops by Squidward's House # Dr. Mario - Medical School #YTP: Wario's crazy dream! (Collab Entry) #SFM Chocolate With Nuts #Nintendo Chronicles part 2 #SpongeBob runs over Brain. #Smash Bros on a Road Trip. #Woody and Daffy Duck: Squidward’s Uber Driving Experience #Super Bart Ultra Kirby vs Homer Soul #Jeffy versus Jimmy - Creepy Switch Rap Battles. Category:Tv Shows